Le Black Phoenix Amour
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: El noviazgo de los padres de Shun XD


_**Dato: El título significa **__**El Amor del Fénix Negro**_

_**Summary: **__**"… **__**Ma chère **__**Black Phoenix renaître dans**__**les flammes**__**, **__**Je te délivrerai, une rose, mon cœur**__**vous**__**parle...**__** Ese ha sido mi poema". Porque quién diría que él, el más popular, guapo y listo de la escuela, necesitaría ayuda para aprender el lenguaje del amor.**_

_**Pareja: Hinoshio (Shiori KazamiXHinomoto Kazami = OC padre de Shun).**_

_**Letras: 2018 (Sin contar el título y el "FIN")**_

_**Páginas: 10**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente Hinomoto.**_

_**Advertencia: Leve insinuación a lemon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-Le Black Phoenix Amour-.<strong>_

Borró de nuevo lo escrito en el papel, mascullando entre dientes.

No era bueno en francés, eso lo sabía bien, pero igualmente tenía que terminar el poema que le mandaron como tarea. La profesora algunas veces era molesta, por el mínimo error se volvía loca.

Volvió a borrar, el tiempo se le estaba escapando, ya casi iba a entrar a francés y no había terminado.

Ojalá y hubiese aceptado la idea de pedir ayuda…

Pensó frunciendo el cejo, y eso era raro, ya que siempre se le veía sereno y con una mirada tranquila y fría en esos ojos dorados e igual de radiantes que el sol, al menos, según su club de admiradoras, que junto con su cabello violáceo bajo sus hombros y su actitud, como ya dije, serena y tranquila, lo convertían en el chico perfecto.

Sonó la campana y él soltó un suspiro arrugando el papel y arrojándolo hacia un lado, definitivamente tendría que asumir su castigo, se levantó de la banca de la cancha y se dirigió al salón de clases con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro. Llegó y se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que llegara la profesora, lo cual no tardó mucho…

-Bonjour étudiants-Dijo la profesora, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Ishida-Respondieron todos al unísono y con desgana, exceptuando a Hinomoto que no habló.

-Espero que hayan terminado sus poemas, porque quiero que me los lean en medio de la clase –

Su mundo se acabó de repente, así que solo puso sus brazos sobre su escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre ellos, definitivamente estaba muerto. No permaneció en esa posición mucho tiempo como para haberse quedado dormido, pero levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar a la profesora hablándole…

-Señor Kazami, ¿Ya leerá su poema?-Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con una expresión seria.

-Y-yo-Palideció manteniendo su mirada tranquila.

-¿O me dirá que no hizo su poema?-Alzó una ceja frunciendo el seño.

Él simplemente se sonrojó frunciendo el cejo y bajó la cabeza con varios mechones de su cabello proyectando unas sombras bajo sus ojos…-No lo hice, no entiendo el idioma-Susurró apenado.

La mujer suspiró mientras que los otros alumnos reían, exceptuando a un pelinegro de ojos rojizos, una peliazul de ojos verdes, y una castaña de ojos rojizos-_"Hino-kun…"_-Pensó la ojiverde preocupada.

Él no era tonto, solo que, de alguna forma, cuando intentaba leer o escribir en francés, sufría de dislexia. Y era solo con el francés. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo, así que solo tragó saliva esperando su castigo-Quiero verlo después de clases señor Kazami –

-De acuerdo-Dijo con la voz apagada aún con la cabeza gacha.

-Y a usted también señorita Suzuki-Dijo mirando a la peliazul.

-Ha-hai… Mlle Ishida-Dijo la peliazul apenada y levemente sonrojada.

_**.**_

-Aún no entiendo qué le pasa señor Kazami-Le decía la profesora sentada en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas sobre éste-Su promedio es tan bueno en las otras materias, pero cuando se trata de francés, todos sus trabajos son malos –

Él tragó saliva aún con la cabeza gacha y varios mechones proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos, sentado en una silla frente al escritorio de la profesora-Ya lo sé señorita Ishida –

-¿Me dirá qué ocurre? –

-No puedo decirle-Susurró en la misma posición.

Suspiró-Le haré un trato señor Kazami…-Hizo una pausa esperando a que los dos adolescentes le prestaran atención-Si me dice la razón del por qué de sus bajas notas en francés, yo le daré otra oportunidad para hacer el poema, ¿De acuerdo? –

Tragó saliva, tendría que dejar su orgullo de lado con tal de que le dieran una segunda oportunidad para entregar el poema, se mordió el labio inferior, y sintió un tacto cálido sobre su hombro. Aún con el cabello ocultando su rostro, miró a la chica peliazul por el rabillo del ojo, le sonreía, intentando calmarle un poco. Suspiró volviendo a bajar la mirada y asintió. Entreabrió los labios y dijo pausadamente…

-Cuando se trata de leer y escribir francés… Yo…-Tragó saliva-Sufro de dislexia…-Dijo en un susurro.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, eran pocas las veces que hablaba con Hinomoto, pero lo conocía ya que eran vecinos, y él jamás le había dicho sufría de dislexia cuando se trataba del francés…-_"Hino-kun…"_-Pensó preocupada viéndole morderse el labio inferior con fuerza.

La mujer suspiró y le dijo a la peliazul-Shiori…-La nombrada la miró-¿Te gustaría ser tutora de Hinomoto? –

Ella abrió los ojos otra vez, conocía muy poco a Hinomoto, eso era verdad, pero sabía que Hinomoto le pedía ayuda solamente a ella, por su orgullo, ya que él no sabía dejar de lado su orgullo, y jamás lo haría. Miró al pelivioláceo que seguía en la misma posición que hace un rato, y luego bajó la mirada, Hinomoto la necesitaba más que nunca, y ella tenía que ayudarle por la _amistad_ que tenían – o al menos la que pensaba y sabía que ambos tenían –. Así que, mirando de nuevo al ojiámbar y luego a la profesora, asintió decidida, pues podía ayudar al amor de su vida…

La mujer sonrió-De acuerdo…-Miró a Hinomoto-Señor Kazami, alce la cabeza por favor…-Hizo caso a lo que le pidió la profesora, y ella le dijo aún sonriendo:-Desde ahora Shiori será tu tutora, ¿De acuerdo? –

-Sí señora… Digo… Oui m'dame-Corrigió rápido con las comisuras de sus labios levemente alzadas, formando una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa-Es… De lo que he escuchado en clase…-Dijo apenado-Demo… Les pediré un favor, señorita Ishida, Shiori…-Ambas le miraron, que mantenía la cabeza gacha-No le digan a nadie lo de la dislexia… Por favor…-Dijo en un susurro, y ambas asintieron sonriendo.

…

Suspiró posando sus brazos en el barandal del puente en el que estaban parados él y su amigo-Entonces… ¿Shiori Suzuki será tu tutora?-Le preguntó su mejor amigo, Shinjiro Kuso.

-Sí…-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados con una mirada tranquila, como casi siempre era.

-¿Qué te pasa?, pensé que te gustaba Suzuki… –

-Me gusta, es solo que…-Suspira-Ya sabe que cuando se trata del francés, sufro de dislexia… –

-Oh… Eso es malo amigo… –

Bajó la cabeza con un aura deprimente y los fueguitos azules a su alrededor-Ya lo sé, no estás arreglando las cosas… –

El teléfono de Hinomoto empezó a sonar por un mensaje-¿Quién es? –

Él no respondió, solo leyó el mensaje-_"Nos vemos más tarde en tu casa, para empezar a hacer tu poema, besitos. ATT: Shiori Suzuki."_-Sonrió al terminar de leer.

_**.**_

Apagó el televisor en cuanto escuchó el timbre sonar, se levantó del sillón y fue a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado y vio a Shiori parada allí con una mochila celeste, y vestida con una camisa manga larga verde claro, una falda negra hasta las rodillas, y unas sandalias negras. Se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa, sus ojos verdes se veían más brillosos que nunca, y su cabello lacio hasta la cintura y azulado se veía hermoso suelto y no atado en una cola alta, como casi siempre.

De repente entró en razón al sentir el viento frío, así que, sonriendo se pegó levemente en la frente con la palma de la mano, y dijo:-Oh, ¿Y mis modales?…-Le extendió la mano-¿Le gustaría pasar señorita? –

Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano-_Merci beaucoup monsieur __**(1)**_-Le respondió entrando a la casa.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo lo que dijiste?-Afirmó diciéndole que se sentar en el sillón.

Rió un poco-Pues entonces será mejor empezar con la tutoría –

Así ambos empezaron con la clase, al final, cuando Hinomoto entendió, empezaron a hacer el poema, que tuvo como título _Le Black Phoenix Amour_, para petición del pelivioláceo. El poema trataba más o menos de un joven con el cabello negro y unos ojos dorados que se enamoró un día de una chica con el cabello naranja y ojos castaños. La joven, por más enamorada que estuviera de él, sabía que ese amor no podía ser, pues no era una humana, ella era un fénix castigada por los dioses por no morir, y él un humano. Un día cuando el joven le compró un ramo de rosas a su amada, vio que había sido atacada, fue apuñalada, él, enterándose de que su amada era un fénix, pidió a Dios compasión por su amada y que la devolviera a su verdadera forma. Ocurrió, y su amada se transformó en un hermoso fénix de plumaje verde con los ojos dorados, ella le dijo que se tendría que ir, pues no pertenecía a su mundo, y él, llorando, concordó, así que se marchó volando, dejándolo atrás con el corazón roto. El pelinegro, llorando, le gritó al cielo, que obtendría su venganza y que, cuando muriera, renacería como un fénix con el plumaje negro por el odio acumulado en su corazón. Muchos años pasaron, y la promesa del joven se cumplió, solo que al final su amada jamás apareció. Sino que al final, con el sonido del viento, un verso escuchó… _"... Ma chère Black Phoenix renaître dans les flammes, Je te délivrerai, une rose, mon cœur vous parle... "_

Ambos sonrieron complacidos, era una historia de amor muy bella. Hinomoto se acostó sobre Shiori, dejándola desconcertada, y le lamió levemente el cuello-Creo que ya sé cómo se sentía _Fuir_ con _Aleth_, lo de ti y de mí parece un amor prohibido –

-Hino-kun…-Susurró.

-Shiori, sé que sabes que no soy humano…-Escuchó que le decía besando su cuello una vez, y lo sabía, Shinjiro se lo dijo a Miyoko y ella se lo dijo.

-… Hino-kun yo… –

-Por eso te digo Shiori…-Hizo una pausa y se separó de ella mirándole a los ojos-_Shiori __Je t'aime,__Voulez-vous être__ma copine__?__** (2)**_-Le preguntó.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que duró bastante tiempo, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ella le dijo:- _Soyez__honorés__Hinomoto__-kun__** (3)**_ –

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios otra vez, solo que más corto y tierno-_Je t'aime__** (4)**_ –

-Y yo a ti –

Volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso, sintiendo lo que ambos anhelaban desde hace mucho tiempo… Sus labios…

_**.**_

_**Dos días después…**_

_-__... Plusieurs années passèrent,  
>et la promesse de la jeunesse a été remplie,<br>seulement à la fin de son amour n'est jamais apparu.  
>Mais à la fin,<br>avec le bruit du vent,  
>entendre un verset ...<em>

_"... Ma chère Black Phoenix renaître dans les flammes, Je te délivrerai, une rose, mon cœur vous parle... "__** (5)**_-Terminó de recitar y alzó la vista del papel…

-… Ese ha sido mi poema… –

La profesora y los demás alumnos aplaudieron después de escuchar el poema del pelivioláceo-Bien hecho señor Kazami, muy lindo poema, nota máxima –

Él sonrió calmamente como siempre, y dijo:-Muchas gracias -Dijo-Pero le debo dar las gracias a Shiori por ayudarme-Decía mirando a la ojiverde que le sonreía tiernamente.

Todas las chicas, exceptuando a su amiga Miyoko, miraron a Shiori de reojo queriendo asesinarla con la mirada. Hinomoto se fue a sentar a su asiento, y luego las horas pasaron con rapidez hasta llegar la hora de salida, y la profesora dio un anuncio…

-Para el miércoles tráiganme la traducción de la página 108, disfruten su fin de semana… –

Estando fuera del salón hablando con su amiga Miyoko, vio que Hinomoto se le acercaba-¿Podrías disculparnos Miyoko? –

-Claro Hino…-La castaña asintió y le dedicó una mirada pícara a su amiga para luego marcharse con su novio Shinjiro.

Shiori miró a Hinomoto y le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios, luego se separaron y Shiori le preguntó de forma coqueta:-¿Quieres otra clase de tutoría? –

Él volvió a besarse, solo que apasionadamente-Claro…-Le respondió-Solo que ésta vez…-Pausó por un minuto besando su cuello y luego separándose pegando su frente con la de ella-… _Je veux étudier notre amour __**(6)**_, yo creo que ya tenemos edad… –

Ella rió pícaramente-De acuerdo, te espero en tu casa, y más te vale llevar ésta vez _préservatifs __**(7)**_ –

La volvió a besar tiernamente-Sabes que lo haré amor –

Ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus casas. Porque quién diría que él, el más popular, guapo y listo de la escuela, necesitaría ayuda para aprender el lenguaje del amor…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Muchas gracias caballero<strong>_

_**(2) Te amo Shiori, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

_**(3) Será un honor Hinomoto-kun**_

_**(4) Te amo**_

_**(5)... Muchos años pasaron, y la promesa del joven se cumplió, solo que al final su amada jamás apareció. Sino que al final, con el sonido del viento, un verso escuchó... "Mi querido fénix negro que renace en las llamas, una rosa yo te entrego, a mi corazón tú le hablas..."**_

_**(6) Quiero estudiar nuestro amor**_

_**(7) Preservativos**_


End file.
